If We Were A Movie
by OoMirkaaxX
Summary: With Chyna ditching them, Fletcher and Olive spend more time together, finding a connection they never knew they had. FOLIVE! Rated T cause I'm paranoid. This story has been adopted by "BatwomanLovesFolive" xox
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: The characters are like 15 in this.**

**Fletche**r

I walked into the A.N.T farm to see Olive and Chyna talking. "What are you talking about?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. Chyna looked somewhat excited but Olive didn't look impressed. "Lexi's having another party!" Chyna exclaimed. I frowned. "Chyna, the last time we went to her party, we all got grounded! There is no way I am going again!" Chyna's shoulders dropped and Olive smiled. "Thank you! I totally agree with Fletcher. Chyna scowled, "You guys are no fun! This party is gonna be awesome, and its the PERFECT opportunity to get popular." Olive and I blinked at her. "Who cares about being popular?" Olive retorted. I nodded in agreement. Chyna rolled her brown eyes, "Well, I'm going! Its tomorrow night if you do change your minds.". She skipped away.

"So, what should we do tomorrow night?" I asked. Olives eyes glowed "How about those movie nights we used to do!" "Oh yeah! I miss those, why'd we stop?" Olive and I have known eachother since kindergardan. "I dunno, but we'll have way more fun than Chyna!" Olive's eyes glistened. "Okay, its a date. I-i mean not a date date but a-" Olive cut me off. "Uh-oh! The bell!" I grabbed her hand and we ran through the older kids. We were the ants and they were the anteaters. We walked into the class room holding hands. The students stared at us and we let go immedietly. Chyna looked outraged but in a shocked kind of way. We took our seats either side of her. "Whats going on?" She hissed as the teacher babbled. I glanced at Olive who was gazing at me and we smiled slightly. Am I falling for her?

**Olive**

"Whats going on?" Chyna hissed as we took our seats. I thought for a moment, did I like Fletcher in that way? I mean, he's like my brother but he was my best friend. I found myself gazing at him, he lookeat me and smiled sweetly, I smiled back. When the class was over, Fletcher and I decided to stay in the A.N.T Farm for lunch. I wasn't sure where Chyna was but I didn't care. "I'll bring popcorn," Fletcher said as we talked about the movie night which was tomorrow. "Yeah, I've got got soda, chips and other junk food." I smiled. Somehow, Fletcher looked lost, like he wasn't really paying attention.

**Fletcher**

I was literally lost in her eyes. What is happening? "Fletcher, are you even listening to me?" she looked suspicious. I had to change the subject, "Hey Olive, whats the capital of London?" Olive blinked, "London is the capital of England, whats the matter with you?" she shrieked. "I knew that!" I yelled back. I changed the subject. Mission accomplished.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I walked Olive home like I always do and went home. Tomorrow night was going to be awesome.

**How was that? Should I **carry on? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to StarVista, who is my first reviewer! :D**

* * *

**Fletcher**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I had one eye open and saw it was a text from Olive.

(**Fletcher** & _Olive_)

_Fletch,wakey wakey! Xx_

**I'm up! Xx**

_u ready 4 2night? Xx_

**yup, cnt wait! Xx**

_wanna meet up b4 2night? Xx_

**sure! how about now? Xx**

_okay, c u sn xx_

I smiled to myself. I stumbled out of bed and got dressed. Soon enough, I was at Olives house. Her mother answered the door. "Hello, Fletcher!" I put on a sweet voice, "Hello Mrs Doyle, is Olive here?"

She smiled slightly and called her. "Olive, your boyfriend is here!" I jumped and Olive shrieked furiously from her room. "Mom! Fletcher is not my boyfriend!" I blushed a cherry red. This is so embarrasing!

Olive called me upstairs and I climbed up hesitantly. I could tell she blushed as well. How adorable.

**Olive**

I cannot believe my mom did that.

Fletcher sat on my bed like he usually does when he's here. "What should we do?" I asked awkwardly. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

Fletcher scooted closer to me. "How about..." he whispered in my ear. His warm breath made me shiver. "what?" I whispered back.

TICKLE FIGHT!" He yelled. Oh no. "No Fletch-" I was too late. He was sitting on top of me tickling me while I giggled. All I could get out was "No! Fletcher! Stop!" My mom walked in. Awkward. Fletcher was still on top of me. How was I gonna get myself out of this one?

"I brought milk and cookies..." She said hesitantly. I quickly stood up and grabbed the tray. "Thanks mom! I said as I pushed her out of the room. I can't take the heat. Fletcher was smirking.

I thumped the back of his head, "what the heck is wrong with you?" I hissed. He did the most cutest smile and said, "We both know you loved it." I glared at him playfully.

Fletcher and I watched TV together for a while. I scooted away from him 'cause I felt like he didn't want me sitting so close. But he shifted closer to me. I smiled. It was reasuring. As we watched TV, Fletcher slipped his hand into mine, does he like me?

No of course not. He likes perfect Chyna. Not the girl who answers questions that nobodys asking. Who would love me? Not Fletcher, thats for sure. He tangled his fingers into mine, I looked at him and he was looking at me - my lips. Our faces got closer until-

*RING RING* We jumped apart, it was my phone. Dang it! I got it out of my pocket while I blushed bright red. It was a text from Chyna. Urgh.

Fletcher sat there awakwardly while I texted.

Chyna: Hey there! R U cuming 2nite? X

Olive: Chyna! No im not! R U still going? X

Chyna: Yes, U R gnna miss a good tyme! X

Olive: No im not, I hv plenty of fun with Fletch! X

Chyna: Ooh whts goin' on? ;) X

Olive: NOTHING! X Ttyl X

I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Fletcher who was asleep. On my bed. Before I knew it, I was asleep next to him.

* * *

**How was that? Plz Review! Notice how Olive only put 1 'x' for Chyna but two for Fletcher? No? K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fletcher**

I opened my eyes to see a certain blonde sleeping next to me. She looked peaceful and she wasn't snoring. I stayed still 'cause I didn't want to wake her. Instead, I watched her. I know it sounds creepy but I know that you've watched someone while they sleep. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" She mumbled.

I sat up and looked at my phone "almost 8:30." She sits up next to me. Looking at her, I notice she looks weirded out. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and then sighed sharply. "Nothing. Why don't we start watching some films now?" She said smiling fakely**(if that's a word?).**

**Olive**

The reason why I was acting so weird is because I had a dream. A freaky one. Fletcher and I were in love and dating and stuff, and Chyna wasn't talking to us because we were a couple. Can that happen? What if that dream wasn't a dream, but a vision? I was swimming in my own thoughts so much that I started to drown in them.

I tried to forget about it, "Why don't we start watching some films now?" I said through gritted teeth, trying to smile. Fletcher didn't look like he believed me. "Um, okay are you gonna get the food?" I smirked "Chuh yeah! What kind of movie marathon would it be without food?" I jumped off the bed and walked out nonchalantly. I'm not gonna let that dream ruin my friendship with Fletcher. Chyna texted me again while I was downstairs.

Chyna: R U sure UR not coming? X

Olive: Yh, me & Fletch are watching films instead. X

Chyna: Hmm... Try nt 2 fall in love with him ;) X

Olive: Nothing is gonna happen! X

Chyna: Kk, im at Lexi's prty, feel free 2 show up X

Olive: Mergh, no thanks. Did ur dad let U go this time? X

Chyna: NO! -.- I snuck out anyway hehe ;) He wnt find out. X

Olive: Ur gna get busteddd! X

Chyna: Whatever, byee. X

Olive: Ttyl xox

I switched my phone off and carried stuff upstairs. Fletcher looked bored. "Finally! Where did you get to?" He asked. "Oh, Chyna was texting me so I stopped to text back. I smiled innocently. Fletcher rolled his blue eyes. "Ulch, you girls and getting distracted! Us guys are focused all the time. I glared at him "That's what you think." We sat down to start watching The Notebook. You'll never guess what happens next...

**How was that? Good, Bad? Review or I won't update mwahaha! Follow me on twitter; **

**.com/ItsSamiraaaaa**

**and #hey I don't know you and this is crazy, but here's my facebook, so add me maybe?# HA GEDDIT? No? Ok ( ._.) here: **

**.com/?_rdr#!_user=1524879131**

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER HEHE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fletcher rolled his blue eyes. "Ulch, you girls and getting distracted! Us guys are focused all the time. I glared at him "That's what you think." We sat down to start watching The Notebook. You'll never guess what happens next..._**

It was halfway through the film, Fletcher put his hand in mine. I turned to him, "Um, what're you doing?" He grinned and put his hands around my face "This." With that he kissed me passionatly. "I love you Fletch" I breathed after we were done. "Olive, Olive! Olive!" He yelled.

I opened my eyes. "What happened?" I mumbled. "You tripped up and hit your head." He said factually. "When?" He thought for a moment "You came up with the food and tripped over that step." He pointed to it. You see, when you walk into my room, there's a step to get to my room. Fletcher put hos hand out to help me up.

I grabbed it and in those 4 seconds that we were holding hands, I had butterflies in my stomach. Man, I'm falling for Fletcher. "What do you wanna watch?" I asked casually. "What movies you got?" I looked throught my DVD's. "Cat in the hat, The Notebook, Leap year and Hop." He thought about it. "What do you want? Its ladies choice!" He said the last bit in a southern accent. I smiled what about The Notebook?"

I was crying so hard, I was hypervintellating. Fletcher held me close, "Its okay, it's not real." He ushered me and I eventually calmed down. "I am never watching that again." Even though I wasn't crying anymore, I was still being held by Fletcher. "Uh, Fletch, you can let go now." He jumped and let me go. He cleared his throat. "I should get going now."

We both stood up and walked downstairs. "I had fun tonight." He said with a cute smile on his face. "Me too." He came in for a hug. We hugged for what felt like two hours. "I never want to let you go." He mumbled into my shoulder. "Me neither. I wish you could hold me forever." We finally let go of the embrace. He kisse my cheek and said goodbye. "See you tomorrow maybe?" I asked as he was outside. He nodded "Yeah." I closed the door and walked to my room.

_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy._

_And I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset fade_

_to black, show the names, play that happy song._

**Sorry if its rubbish, I rushed this 'cause I thought you guys desserved a chapter. Those reviews were beautiful. I read them with a huge smile on my face. THANK YOU SO MUCH! iloveyouguys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Olive

I walked into the A.N.T Farm feeling pretty happy for a Monday morning. I felt like nothing could ruin my mood. Or so I thought. When I got in there, Chyna was eating Fletchers face. "Whats going on here?" I asked, making them jump. "We're dating." Chyna smiled. I had to cover up. "Are you out of your mind? Why would you date Fletcher?" I shrieked. _I could think of a few reasons._ "Hey!" Fletcher grinned. I didn't want to smile back. Why doesn't Fletcher just stab me in the chest? It would be a lot less painful, thats for sure.

The day pretty much dragged on. Unfortunately, Fletcher was in all of my lessons. In math, he wrote a note to me:

**(Fletcher/_Olive)_**

**Why are u mad at me? Plz talk 2 me? xxx**

**_Don't worry about it. It's nothing._**

**I am worrying! U hvent spoken to me since this morning..xxx**

**_I told u, it's nothing. _**

Fletcher looked at the note and sighed. At the end of the day, I walked straight home, to my room. I turned on my music:

**Authors note: (Please note: This is by my favourite singer EVER. Alyssa Reid, Burned)**

I don't want this to hurt,

I already have my scars in the words,

You say just run me apart, tables have turned

**SO NOW YOU'VE GOT MY HEART AND IT HURTS,**

**'CAUSE ITS STILL ON FIRE,**

That line was important to me.

And now I cry,

Cause theres nothing left but a goodbye.

Everything just feels like one big lie

And in time you'll find that if you play with fire

You'll always get burned.

I noticed I was singing along. "You have a beautiful voice." I heard a someone say. I turned around to see Fletcher. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a slightly angry tone. "Your mom let me in." He looked at his feet. "Why are you here?" I said, sitting up. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't care about you? Whatever I did to upset you, I'm really sorry."

He pleaded. I felt kinda bad. "No, I'm sorry, I should have told you I felt. Now you're apologising and you don't even know why." I felt a lump in my throat. Fletcher came to sit next to me on the bed. He put his index finger under my chin and turned my head towards him. His lips met mine. I kissed back while he put his hands on my cheeks. I blushed ALOT. We separated. "Wow." I breathed. He smiled. "I like you Olive. Alot." I smiled back "I like you too."

We cuddled for what felt like 3 hours. Then something came across my mind. Chyna. "Fletcher! Your supposed to be dating Chyna!" I sat up. "I'll just break up with

her, you're the one I really want." He said. "Okay but if she hates us its your fault." I smirked. "Yeah, my fault for being charmingly handsome that you couldn't keep your lips off me?" He winked. I shoved him playfully "FYI YOU'RE the one who kissed me." I grinned. "But you loved it."

He whispered into my ear and kissed my neck. He stood up. "I gotta go. I promised Angus I'd play video games with him after school. Text ya later!" With that, he was gone. I was loving life :)

* * *

**Sooo... How was that? Bad? Good? REVIEW! I loves my readers ;D xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy. OMG I know this is late but who watched PatANT Pending? OMG OMG OMG FOLIVE OR WHAT? ;D**

* * *

**Fletcher.**

The next morning, I walked into the Ant farm. Chyna was doing something on her A.N.T Pad. I took a deep breath and strolled over to her. She looked up from her tablet. "Hey baby!" She smiled. I flinched when she said 'baby'. I sighed. She stood up and practically threw her hands around my neck. Then, she crashed her lips into mine. That's when a certain blonde walked in. I felt my stomach turn. "Olive, I swear it's not what it looks like!" I yelled. Olive scoffed and ran out. I looked at Chyna who had her skinny arms folded. "What's going on?" I ignored her and ran after Olive. The love of my life. I really screwed up.

**Olive**

I can't believe that boy. I give him my heart for a day and he just smashes it. I ran outside the school and sat on the steps. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I rested my head on my knees and cried. "Olive." I turned around to see a tear-stained Fletcher standing behind me. I glared at him and looked back down. "Olive, I'm so so sorry. I was going to break up with her and she just kissed me. I swear that's all that happened!" His voice cracked.

"Just leave me alone." I said emotionlessly. "Olive, please I-" I cut him off. "I said leave me alone!" I got up and walked past him, back to the Ant farm. Chyna was pacing around the room. I came in and sat on the sofa. "Are you OK? I've been worried sick." She put her arm around me. _Well your boyfriend asked me out while he's still going out with you and then has the nerve to kiss you after he told me he loved me. _"Yeah I'm okay." Chyna sighed. "No you're not. Angus told me what happened." I felt a wave of fury come over me. "If you know I'm not okay, why the hell are you asking? The boy I LOVED told me he loved me and then kissed you!" I yelled and walked home. I'd had enough of everybody.

**Fletcher**

I stumbled back to the ant farm. What have I done? She'll probably never forgive me, things will never be the same between us. I've just thrown 13 years of friendship in the toilet in just 20 seconds. Chyna stood up as I walked in. I looked down at my feet. "I'm breaking up with you." I looked up as she said that. "Go to her." I was confused. "W-what?" I asked. Chyna spoke slowly. "Go. To. Her. I'm telling you Fletch, you seriously hurt her. You best get your butt up to her house and say you sorry." She stepped closer. "And that's an order." I smiled "Thanks.". "Don't test me boy." I apologized and hastily got out of the school.

*****Sorry about this but I can't decide what POV to do this in. I really apologize*****

Olive rummaged through her bag for her keys. Her mother wasn't home this afternoon so she was home alone. She rattled the keys inside the lock and walked in, sighing. All she wanted was to crawl up in a ball and die. Olive heard a strange grunting as she made her way to her bed. It was coming from the window. She hesitantly walked to her bedroom window. She opened the window and the grunting noise became louder. It was Fletcher. He was hanging from the window. ***A.N: Like Mufasa was in The Lion King. OMG D':*** "Ulch, what do you want?" Olive scoffed. "Help me up?" Fletcher groaned. Olive sighed and grabbed his hands. She pulled him up with a struggle. "Why are you here? I don't want to talk to you." Olive asked sternly. She turned her back to him. He sighed. "Olive, I'm really sorry, I was going to break up with Chyna but she kissed me. I should have pushed her away and for that, I'm really sorry. Olive, I love you." There was something about Fletcher that she just couldn't stay angry at him. His voice just made her want to kiss him and never let him go. But she wasn't going to give in. Not this time. But love can do crazy things to you. Was she going to forgive him?

**Sorry if it fails to please you :) REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Authors Note***

**I bet you hate this, waiting ages for a chapter and finding out it's just another authors note. But don't click away just yet. I want you guys to know that I'm giving this story up for adoption. Just as soon as I know how this adoption thing works. Reason being, I just don't know what to do with it anymore. So, yeah. Can somebody PM me if they want it? I'll be happy to give it away. I'm sorry for any inconvenience! I won't be updating anymore.**


End file.
